Haunted
by OhMyAlibi
Summary: No happy ending ... or maybe there is idk look and see.
1. Haunted

*Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
She ran as fast as she could. The tree branchs and vines scraped against her legs and arms, leaving marks the wouldn't go away in a long time. Suddenly she trips and falls slowly to the ground.  
  
The black haired girl sobbed lightly into her hands.  
  
"Stupid hanyou!" she screamed and got back onto her feet.  
  
*Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
They barred different sizes of cuts. And not to mention hurt when she stood up. The raven haired girl couldn't stand the   
  
site she had just seen. The baka hanyou and the sack of dirt were in a very intamite moment when she saw them.  
  
Flashback  
  
Inuyasha kissed Kikyo passionately and hugged her close.   
  
'Aishiteru Kikyo.' Inuyasha proclaimed as he started to remove her clothing. Kikyo replied with an even more passionate   
  
kiss.   
  
*Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
That's when Kagome came onto the scene. Her eyes widend in both shock and crushed hopes. Kikyo just smiled wickedly  
  
at her and continued what she was doing.Kagome felt the hot burning tears as they ran down her cheeks. 'How could he?'   
  
was all she could think top herself as she ran as fast as she could.  
  
*Watching me wanting me   
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Saving me raping me  
  
Watching me  
  
TBC  
  
-Translations-  
  
Baka- Stupid, idiot etc.  
  
Hanyou- Half demon  
  
Aishiteru (not spelled right I know) - I love you  
  
* - Song  
  
Disclaimer: This goes for all the chapters , and I bet its a very big surprise. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! the characters and all belong  
  
to someone else who's name I can't remember to spell (Gomen nasai ^_^() ). And in this chap. I don't own the song Haunted by Evanscence.  
  
AN: R/R please and I know it's very short but this is the first fic I've done in a long time. And it's from so much WRITERS BLOCK... 


	2. Tourniquet

*My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation*  
  
Kagome woke up and felt she couldnt move. Even her eyes hurt to open. But that was most likely form the hot tears she let fall last night. 'What will he say if I ever see him again? Will he pretend nothing even happened?' More questions like that rushed through her head.' What about the Shikon no Tama? I still have some of the shards. He'll have Kikyo though to help find the other ones.' She forgot she couldn't even move. She closed her eyes and dreamed more about the subject.   
  
*Do you remember me  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
Or will you forget me  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?*  
  
In her dream it felt so real. She thought someone was lifting her up off the ground. And it didn't hurt very much. The raven haired girl opened her eyes slowly see a shady character holding her. For the first time she tried, not to see who was lifting her but to see where she was. Everything was so bright. It felt like heaven but her body said she hurt like hell still.   
  
*My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation*  
  
More time passed and she still didn't know who it was carring her. Then it got dark....  
  
She was bein laid down on somethings that felt like leaves. The shady figure asked  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?"  
  
She knew that voice. It was so familiar but she couldn't place it. He held her hand and looked at her.  
  
*My wounds cry for the grave   
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ  
  
Tourniquet  
  
My suicide*  
  
"Kagome?" He asked  
  
She then knew who it was.  
  
_-_-TBC-_-_  
  
AN: How'd everyone like it? Who's the dark figure? Well i guess you'll have ot wait til the next chapter. R/R Please?And thanx for the reviews from the last chapter! 


	3. Whisper

***********  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?"  
  
She knew that voice. It was so familiar but she couldn't place it. He held her hand and looked at her.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked  
  
She then knew who it was.  
  
**************  
  
Catch me as I fall   
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Kagome was asleep under the tree. Her eyes were still red. Slowly someone came up next to her.  
  
'Kagome?' the shady character asked to himself.  
  
He looked at her more closely and thought 'What happened? Was it Inuyasha and that sack of dirt? I smelled them a while ago, more intamite then usual. Kagome's sent came from around where they were. Did she find them like that?'  
  
He gently picked Kagome up, making sure not to wake her up. Soon he ran off as fast as he could towards a cave. Since the way to his clan was to 'bumpy' a ride.  
  
(End FB)  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't give into the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep never die  
  
Kagome knew it was Koga now , who had brought her here. She knew his sent as well for some reason.   
  
"Koga?" she asked as she tried to sit up. But she couldn't sit up because her back hurt when she moved.  
  
" Don't try move. You'll hurt yourself." he stated as he watched her lay back down.  
  
I'm frightened by what I see   
  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Kagome layed back down and looked up at Koga. She could see the worry in his eyes. He must've cared alot more for her then she thought if he looked at her like that.  
  
" Koga where are we?"  
  
"We're in a cave and I don't think you can get up for a while. Your feet and legs are pretty cut and bruised. What happened?" the wolf youkai asked  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't give into the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep never die  
  
" I .. I saw inuyasha. "  
  
"And?"  
  
Fallen angels at my feet   
  
Whispered voices at my ear   
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She bekons me shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Foresaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
AN: Damn that was too short for even my likin but eh. thats what writers block does to people. *sigh* thanx to all of my reviewers.!  
  
Tenshi7, Sinnymun , inuyasha , Seiryuu Katsaragi , Darkness Rising , Black Shadow Dragon ( And It Wasn't Fluffy! XP) , Akira Urameshi and JuNiSGiRl . Laters!  
  
~Loserville 


	4. ppl

Hi everyone, sry I doubt I'll finish this story anytime soon. but I'm lookin for a few people to be in a couple of fics. ok well just fill out this form and email it to the email in my bio. Oh yea and will you put the subject as bacon (dont ask)  
  
Form/application  
  
Name:  
  
Age (you can make one up):  
  
Personality:  
  
Description of yourself:  
  
ok well that's it ttyl minna  
  
~Shelby-Jo 


End file.
